


The Game That Made Me Who I Am

by MegaSocky



Category: Club Penguin
Genre: This is my CP experience recorded i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaSocky/pseuds/MegaSocky
Summary: All of my friends wonder why I'm so obsessed with a children's game called "Club Penguin". Well, it's a long story...





	1. The Beginning

Club penguin was the first game I’ve ever played on a PC, and it was my first introduction to the Online World that is the Internet.

I remember my first Club Penguin account username was berry000000. The meaning of the zeros, according to my 2nd grade self, was that they’re the berries. Hence the name. I remember making berry jokes with this. I was probably 9 to 10 years old at the time, so I made the password something dumb like "iwantcakesnow" or something like that.

I started the game and then bought membership which made me hooked to the game. I remember dressing up as a prep except instead of wearing what they normally did with brown skin and blonde hair, I made it look like myself. I joined around the 2010 puffle party and bought the brown puffle wig and the feather boa for the purple puffle. I also wore the free hoodie code. With this, my adventures as "berry000000" began. 

I think I played club penguin when I was in 1st grade. I discovered it through the “Game On!” thing that aired on Disney Channel occasionally to showcase their games. When I played club penguin, I also remember inviting my friend to play. As soon as I got membership, I lent her my account. I remember using coin hacks so I could buy anything off the catalogs without worrying.

\- Role playing -

My earliest memories on CP was online dating. My membership expired, and I started dating some edgy guy, and I didn’t have membership. We dated for probably a few days before I got dumped for another person with membership. I went to his igloo and saw him making out with another person. Now when I think about it, I find it funny. Then I remember I got a “in game family”. I didn’t remove my ex from my friends list yet, and I made him meet my dad. He was obviously not amused.

One day, I waddled to the pet shop, and seeing a peculiar group of yellow penguins that resembled cute bugs. They said works like “give me cookies pls” and the typical baby speech. I asked what pookies were, and I got into it. That’s how I got into pookies. At first, I thought they were related to cookies (I was in a weird “LULZ RANDUM XD” phase back then so I obviously was into cookies). I became a pookie, and I was rather a normal-ish pookie. I remember being in families and having several sibling. I also remember being ABANDONED once and me and my sibling ventures to survive.  
I had a younger brother, and our mother and father abandoned us, because it was night for them and they had to log off as usual, so we went to the pet shop, and tried to find a new home. We tried our best to attract a mother to adopt us, but as usual, my “little brother” got picked first because he had membership. At first, he was adopted separately from me, but then he tried to get the mother to adopt us both, and she did. Eventually, we all had to grow up at some point. My brother with membership privileges had been able to grow out hair and have cool clothes, while I was stuck with the basics and free items I got from parties. My parents apparently was disappointed, and I logged off in embarrassment.

 

\- The End of an Era -  
One day… As I was looking for accounts given away with membership, I thought it be a good idea to share mine since the ones i try to log into were always banned. The next day, I found my account was banned. This was when I stopped playing club penguin for the first time. This gave me the opportunity to discover more games. I remember finding out about Minecraft back when it was still in its alpha stage, but that’s for another story.

 

After that, I went through a period of silence because of my membership expiring. And never came back… Until 2012.


	2. The Middle

\- The Beginning of a New Era -  
I got membership again, along with a new account called Anais101902. This was around the time The Amazing World of Gumball premiered, and I decided to use Anais because she was an appealing character to me at the time. I don’t remember much about the second era. I probably tried to flirt with a few people at the pizza parlor, and role played as a pookie or a parent. I just remembered my membership expiring again, and I didn’t have the ability to wear my members clothes. After that… Well, I stopped playing Club Penguin regularly. I tried to log on once in a while to check on things and to see my puffles if they were still around. I remember having two favorite puffles, a black one named Pewdiepie, who was based off the dubstep puffle, and a pink puffle named Marzia, who had a bow. I don’t remember the fate of Marzia, along with my other red and blue puffles (and a purple one I remember having), but Pewdiepie stayed with me til the end…

\- The End of Anais -  
I remember one day I tried to log onto my Anais account, but I discovered that I couldn’t. It obviously wasn’t banned, since I NEVER revealed my password after that berry000000 incident. Til this day, I never remembered if the password was the same thing as my berry account, or if it was more.. “Modernized”, but my guess was it got terminated due to inactivity.

\- Trickles -  
After Anais was gone, I remember making an account called “Juicymatsu” back in 2015-2016 because I was into Osomatsu-San, and it was for a video someone was making (and it still exists, titled as “Karamatsu sharts his jorts and cries: The Movie” as an inside joke to a fan fiction on ao3). EDIT: As I went to link the video here, I discovered it was removed. That account didn’t last very long, after I lost interest because I couldn’t log in.

\- The END OF CLUB PENGUIN -  
I remember I was on tumblr, and I heard rumor about Club Penguin ending. I thought it was a joke, until I saw more and more posts about it. I remember being with a few school mates on discord and I jokingly said “let’s play club penguin” and he agreed. It was March 29th, 2017, the day before Club Penguin ended. I forgot my Juicymatsu account, so I made a new one, named MegaSocky, like usual. We both looked around on the dying game, seeing bots everywhere, and players rioting against Disney to stop the shutdown of club penguin. We decided to mess around, and just be nostalgic about the game. Honestly, I never kept up to date with club penguin, and seeing the modern version and all the changes, it was confusing. It didn’t seem like the original. In fact, I thought it looked the way it did because it was for the Goodbye Party. We ended up leaving sooner than expected. Looking back at that memory, I wish I had played Card Jitsu for the last time, but we just sled raced instead. It’s a memory I’ll cherish.


	3. The End... and Onwards

\- The Revival -  
Shortly after CP ended, I read every single tags about Club penguin. I read the last message CP sent before they closed their servers:

“Thanks for playing! Waddle on!”

That phrase gave me shivers. It was generic? And it was short, but it MEANT so much to me. Seeing all the veteran players, and current players sharing memories and posting screenshots of their final moments made me… Sad. I felt really sad I missed out on a childhood game that might have shaped my interests and tastes considering I like wacky, cartoony things, and role playing games.   
But then… I saw a peculiar post about a certain CPPS.

\- Club Penguin: REWRITTEN -  
It was around March 30th, 2017. Club Penguin just shut down, and I was sad about it. Even if I haven’t played it for a very long time. Actually, I missed the downfall of Club Penguin, so it might have been a good thing.   
I remember seeing a post, maybe a video, about Club Penguin Rewritten. I actually saw posts about other CPPS’s beforehand. I’ve tried them out, and disliked them. They were too buggy, and worst of all, there was no CARD JITSU.   
I remember when I saw Club Penguin Rewritten. I was a bit skeptical, but I tried anyways because it had the word rewritten, and I’ve played Toontown Rewritten before. I was HIT.. No, EXPLODED with nostalgia. Not only was CPRewritten perfectly stable, it was PERFECTLY set at the PERFECT time period I played club penguin as a small, nerdy 2nd grader. I got to play all the mini games (except card jitsu, but they promised to add it in in the future), and appreciate what Club Penguin actually was in every small detail. I then was presented to the greatest community I’ve been in…

\- The New Age -  
I went on the CPR sub reddit and found a server for CPR, though it was an unofficial one. They said they made it since there’s rarely any links out for the official server, and they’re usually expired if you managed to find one. I remember then someone did get an invite, and I joined the official server. I met a lot of new friends, I think the first was melchior. At least she’s the only person I can remember meeting from way back that time. We weren’t too close of a friend, but I remembered who she was. I also remembered the staff members, particularly the famous, stuff, who’s later known as stu. I just found him to be interesting, for out of everything he was associated with, it was unibrows.

\- #WaddleOnRewritten! -  
As I was looking through YouTube, looking at all the CP YouTube videos I watched as a kid, I ran into a group that did skits on CPR called WaddleOnRewritten, based off the original skits from CP, #WaddleOn! After watching all the episodes, I was interested, and applied for the team. I remember when I first applied. I was scared, because I thought I was too young to be a part of a skit team, and the application itself was pretty intimidating. I applied anyways, and waited for a response…  
And a response i got. I joined the team as a blogger, artist, writer, and an actor. Tempus, one of the newer moderators on CPR, ran the show with Retro and a few other people. That’s how I grew closer to Tempus (sometimes favoring him over stu). The first skit I ever premiered in was a soccer skit on Twitter. I don’t remember the title as I write this, but a king sees two penguins playing soccer, replaced the ball as a solid gold ball after calling it petty, and one of the Penguins kick the ball, injuring his foot. I was that penguin that kicked the ball, and it was difficult filming the skit, but there was more out takes to come.  
The rest became history, and I’m still writing it down til this day. I hope i can still have fun in this community, and I hope it will last for a very, very long time, so I can continue that part of my childhood I missed out on.

And that’s my story on Club Penguin.


End file.
